dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 69
The Wandering Chase (彷徨（さまよ）いチェイス, Samayo i cheisu) is the 69th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Is late night and Curse is patrolling the streets of The Magic User World, looking for the one he will curse to death. In En's Mansion Kasukabe talks with his wife, unable to believe she is a Magic User again, yet the mischievous Devil shows her true form right behind her, explaining both are the real her, but if her magic user form stays far too long outside, she will die. After a brief chat she feels the need to sing about this and with a deaf tone and eldritch voice which knocks out Jonson out, Kasukabe is amazed by this, but quickly asks for her help. In the Mansion Turkey summons a giant smoke oven to prepare a new doll in semblance of En, in order to locate his Devil tumor, using pizza ingredients to make the doll. Shin and Noi recalls how much the Cross-Eyes researched in order to fight and subdue Magic Users, so Kasukabe was kind enough to give Shin a document explaining in detail the weak spots in the sorcerer's body, in order to counter them back. The doll is ready and thanks to the object nature for look after the Devil Tumor of its original, the cleaners follow the En doppelganger, yet Fujita appears and faint at the gaze of En, distracting Shin and Noi, as they see how the doll takes a magic broom and flies to the whereabouts of the Tumor, the cleaners quickly grab another broom and pursue the doll, but because its broom was a brand new model, if was faster than their own, and they had to take it down in mid air. Elsewhere The Cross-Eyes gang stole a car the moment they heard the news about En, believing their Boss finally returned, they all are eager to meet him once more, Natsuki brought the remaining healing smoke after cure Ton and Tetsujo, heading towards the Boss old apartment, while Dokuga wonders if he will be there, the chapter ends with finally a gaze of the Boss face. Characters The En Family * Shin * Noi * Fujita * Ebisu * Turkey * En (mentioned) The Cross-Eyes * Saji * Ton * Ushishimada * Tetsujo * Dokuga * Natsuki * The Boss (mentioned) Trivia * Is revealed in this chapter that, even though the sorcerer race had existed for thousands of years, no research in anatomy related elements had been done, or simply the normal population does not have any sort of knowledge about this, it may be thanks to the fact any sort of affliction or really any problem is resolve, hens the irony of the term "simply by magic", rendering the overall society of the realm simply as people who doesn't need to know how things works, just how they can be done. ** This may be contradictory because is shown in Chapter 14 that are many clinics which practice expensive surgeries of enhance the smoke output, but this can be easily explained as something that just few people do and its not the overall population concern. Category:Chapters